One Night Stand
by Arcadia81
Summary: Clark picks up a beautiful woman in need for a one night stand.


AN: Thanks to Hellacre for the title. :)

One Night Stand

"I must say I don't normally do this, Mr. Kent."

Clark removed his dinner jacket and neatly placed it on the back of his chair. He stared at the beautiful woman in his bedroom. He met her an hour ago at a bar. She sat alone drinking wine and listening to a gentleman play jazz on the piano. Clark stood in the corner of the room, watching men sit next to the woman, strike a conversation with all intents and purposes into getting the woman to leave with them. Seventeen men sat and seventeen men left. They were all different sizes and looks. Some looked like models, others like athletes, old and young but all dressed as if they were successful. There was a bigger chance of a world ending meteor hitting the Earth than Clark getting anywhere with the woman but Clark was willing to chance it.

He was young, good looking, successful, single. He had as good a chance as anyone.

Clark sat next to the woman and asked if she knew the song the pianist was playing. The woman shook her head. Clark knew. He told her the artist dedicated the song to the Greek Goddess Aphrodite whom Clark confessed to the beautiful woman she could be her daughter.

It worked. The woman smiled and introduced herself.

"My name is Diana Prince."

"Clark Kent." He noticed Diana's drink was almost empty. He also noticed her dressed in an expensive, black slinky dress, with a diamond bracelet on her right wrist and a matching necklace that hung on her neck. She was obviously a woman of money and thus saw no need for a man to buy her a drink. Clark was sure other men offered and she not doubt declined. No, she didn't want men to buy her a drink. She wanted something else.

"Are you here to enjoy the music or are you looking for something else?"

Diana played with the rim of her glass with a fine, manicured hand. "Something….something money can't buy."

"So the men before me offered to buy something?"

Diana sipped her wine. When she set the glass down, Clark noticed a drop of wine around Diana's lips. She succinctly licked the drop with her tongue. Clark quivered. He would love to have that tongue and those lips around his sex.

"You've been watching me, Mr. Kent," she smiled wryly at him.

"How can I not? Your beauty compels anyone to stop and take notice of you." Clark leaned closer, inhaling the intoxicating scent of orchids mixed with the spicy sex scent from Diana and in turn, hoping she inhaled his potent, virile scent and become as aroused he was with her. "Men _and_ women have taken notice of you."

"Unfortunately for half the people in this room, I'm only interested in the sex that dangles." Diana's sexy blue gaze met Clark's piercing blue eyes. "Does yours dangle, Mr. Kent?"

"Actually, mine is standing at full mast now."

Diana's eyes drifted down to his dark pants, noticing a tent. "I see. I wonder if you are what I'm looking for."

"And what would that be?"

"A man who can finally give me an orgasm."

As soon as the words left her mouth, an image of Diana with her head thrown back in abandonment as he plunged into her, filled his mind. There was a growing tightness in his pants that Clark only saw Diana could alleviate.

"I can be that man for you," Clark vowed.

Diana raised a challenging eyebrow. "Many men have said the same thing and failed."

"I promise you I won't.

Diana dropped money on the bar, grabbed her purse and stepped down from her chair. "Let's go."

Neither said much on the way to his place. Clark couldn't believe it. A woman as beautiful and voluptuous as Diana never had an orgasm. That had to be a crime against humanity. He also couldn't believe he was taking her home to have sex with her. He never did that with a woman. At least he had a date first.

Clark skipped the tour of his home and lead Diana straight to his bedroom. Clark's eyes followed Diana as she walked around his bedroom, taking notice of the king size bed and the mirror against the wall in front of it. She looked so comfortable as if she belonged here. She _could_ belong here. Clark's eyes zeroed in on the firm backside and curvy hips of Diana. He could see his hands on her hips, plunging in her from behind. Yes, he could see that. He could see himself doing a lot of things with her. As he stared at Diana's sexy hips, he heard her say something.

"Hmm? What is it you don't do, Diana?"

"I don't immediately jump to sex with men. I'm not easy."

"I never thought you were." Clark loosened his tie and dropped it with his jacket.

"You seem different from any other man who's come on to me." Diana dropped her purse in his chair. Her fingers touched his shirt. She ran her fingers over it, touching the solid wall of muscle underneath. She couldn't wait to taste him. "I think I can trust you. I think you can give me what I need."

"Believe me. I can." His gaze drew to her breasts. He wondered what her breasts would feel like in his hands and he wondered if she would like it sucked and her nipples pinched. His sex jumped just thinking about sinking into her wet heat. Never had an orgasm? He couldn't wait to give that to her.

There was something about Diana that brought out the primal man in him. He wanted to claim her, throw her on the bed, and seduce her in his kisses, his touches, until she screamed his name and have her body shaking during her climax.

Never had an orgasm, he thought again. He was going to give her one and give it good.

"I've only been with two men. An arrogant playboy by the name of Bruce Wayne. While he was on me, I was thinking of the errands I had to do the next day and Steve Trevor." Diana sighed, "If only his sex was as big as his ego, then maybe I would've felt something." She stared at Clark, noticing the bulge in his pants. Oh, he was ready to go. "I thought I should go out, find some guy instead of being setup on a blind date and do it." Now that she was in the room with Clark, she thought maybe she had been too rash.

Diana started for the door but Clark was quicker. He put his hand against the door so she couldn't open it. "I am having second thoughts," she told him, her heart beating slightly erratic. "You're not planning to force me, are you?"

Her pupils dilated and her breasts rose and fell quickly, drawing him to her breasts once more. He couldn't wait to see them bared before his eyes.

Clark pinned Diana her against the door with his body. One hand rose to caress her face, "I won't have to force you."

At his words, Diana's mouth opened in surprise and Clark swooped down and gently ran his mouth over hers. He gave her lip a tiny lick.

Diana moaned softly and his control shattered. He claimed her lips in a kiss and when her lips parted, he didn't waste time slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Diana's body sagged against his and Clark's arms instantly came around her, molding her to his chest. His body hungered for her beautiful body.

Clark lifted her in his arms and carried her to his bed, a place he wanted to keep her forever. Once he reached the bed, he let her feet drop to the floor and broke the kiss.

Diana's lips were swollen and her breathing ragged. She stared at him with confusion and pleasure mixing in her sea blue eyes. "What have you done to me?"

A sinister smiled crossed his lips. "I've awoken the women inside you."

Clark didn't give Diana time to speak as he began to undress her at his leisure. He kissed and licked the expanse of creamy skin that he exposed. Her skin was as soft as silk, as smooth as glass. His hands caressed her silky skin, studying the curves and contours of her sexy body. He inhaled her delicious scent and groaned as the pain in his pants tightened. He desperately needed relief.

Hot desire burned through him like lava. His hunger for her overwhelmed him as he pulled her dress over her head and tossed it aside to the carpeted floor. She wore nothing underneath.

"Oh, Rao," he looked Diana over enchanted. "You are so beautiful."

"Who is Rao?" Diana breathily asked.

"My God. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be screaming yours." Clark turned Diana's head to a mirror across from them. Watching them in the mirror forced Clark to rein in his lust that threatened to drown him. His hands leisurely moved down her sides, enjoying the feel of her. His hand slipped between her legs. He watched his movements as he watched her reaction in the mirror. Oh, she liked that. "I want you to see everything," he whispered in her ear. "I want you to see yourself having your first orgasm."

Diana turned to him, her mind clouded with thoughts of sex between the two. She covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. Clark felt Diana's breasts brushing against his shirt. He cupped her breasts, skimming her nipples with his thumbs. Diana broke the kiss, peppering her lips against his face before seeking out a tasty earlobe. One of her hands tore his shirt down the middle, ripping off the buttons in one fell swoop. She snaked her hands down his back to his rear where she gripped the firm cheeks and pressed him against her.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered into his ear. "Are you gonna get me off or are you just talk?"

Proving he was a man of his word, Clark covered a nipple with his lips, swirling his tongue around the tiny bud and suckled deep in his mouth.

Diana cried out and her grip on him tightened, rubbing him harder against her. He moved to the other nipple and if he wasn't a strong man, Clark felt Diana would rip off his backside.

Hot flames licked Diana's body as Clark laved her breasts with his mouth while his hands stroked her back and bottom. Her hands moved up his back, resting in his hair. Clark's touch was electric, addictive as her breasts swell and nipples ache for more.

When Clark gently bit down on a nipple, Diana jumped and her fingers lost themselves in Clark's thick, raven locks. She held him close so he wouldn't stop. Was she cutting off his breathing? Perhaps. But she didn't care.

Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted Diana to place her on the bed. Diana watched Clark undress before her. He removed the tatters of his shirt, revealing a golden chest rippled with muscles. There was a huge sigh of relief from Clark when he pushed down his pants. His sex, thick and hard was impressive and it made her grow wetter and very anxious to have that in her.

Something caught Diana's right peripheral. It hung over the post of Clark's bed. Interesting bed piece Diana thought. She rolled over and crawled towards it.

Clark saw what Diana was going for. He had to stop Diana from getting it. He jumped on the bed, pouncing Diana and pulling Diana's hands away before she could reach for that sneaky little toy that would certainly be a game changer.

Diana released an uncommon curse as Clark pulled her hand away. Her anger was soon forgotten as she realized Clark's body covered hers. She felt something hot and hard bumped against her bottom. She arched back, stroking her warm, naked bottom against his length. Clark closed his eyes, groaning at the stimulation. His hands moved between her thighs, parting her hot lips. She was soaked from their foreplay.

"Clever little minx. You know you shouldn't reach for that. I have to punish you."

"Like what?" Diana asked, wondering what new pleasures he would give her as punishment. "Are you gonna spank me? Tie me up and have your way with me?"

The thought was tempting. Very tempting. "No. I'm going to slide my rod into your tight sweet spot."

Oh, that was a good punishment. "But is this the correct…" she shuddered, "position? I've known no other way than missionary."

"Ah, sweetness, I have much to teach you."

He was laughing at her and Diana couldn't resist joining him. "Please, do."

His thick, hot sex slid between her legs, forcing a gasp to escape her lips. Oh, he was enormous. He saw that massive thing, between her thighs. Back and forth. Back and forth. His head teased her lips before the rest of him rubbed her aroused sex.

"Go inside me," she whispered, almost begging. "I need you inside me."

"Take the lead," he told her. "I'll hold you."

Diana released the grip she had on the sheets and closed her fingers around his rod and guided him into her. Oh, she loved the first slow thrusts. His body was full of grace and control as he arched forward. She moved back, seeking his rhythm. His groin smacked against her bottom, vibrating her cute cheeks with each firm slam of his lean hips. Pleasure ripple through her with each smack and she thrust back hard as he pounded forward. This feeling….Yes! This was the feeling she had been longing for.

Powerful strokes lifted her body off the bed leaving only her finger tips touched the sheets. Even her knees and toes were off the bed. Expertly, he shifted his hips on each stroke, changing his angle and making Diana cry out as fire ripped through her. Her fingers slipped away from the sheets, giving all her control to him.

With her hands free and Clark's rapid thrusts from behind, Diana was becoming increasingly aware of the desperate ache of the nub of her sex. It needed attention, too. It needed to be touched. Did she dare?

Yes, she needed it. She couldn't fight it. Her fingers touched her sex just as Clark's fingers slid there.

"Yes," Clark groaned. "Let me hold you while you play with yourself."

His hoarse command sent a spike of delicious agony through her legs as she stroked her sex. She was gentle initially to draw out the exquisite pleasure. Her hand between her thighs made Clark pant harder as he watched her. His eyes were open and smoldering red.

A new feeling rose in Diana. Oh, Hera. This was it. This is what it felt like and she was so close. So close. She arched her rear back, wild and wanton. She widened her legs to push her back against his hard, incredible…. Oh, Hera, that made him go in so deep.

"Rub yourself now, sweetness. I want to feel you come around me."

"Touch me," her voice was strained. "I want you to touch me."

"Rao," he groaned sharply. When she sounded like that, he couldn't deny her. His long fingers nudged aside hers. His touch was so different. The feel of his hands there….

"Harder," she directed. "I like that."

"As do I." His hips sped up again. The wild thrusts of his big sex, the slow sensuous touch of his fingers blending the strokes in perfect harmony. "Come now," he murmured in a tight baritone voice that excited her as much as his touch. "Come for me."

He was so close. She knew that in the tightness of his voice. He wanted her to climax and was holding his control to please her. Diana became mischievous. What if _he_ came first? Diana squeezed her sex tightly around his. She heard a curse from Clark as her eyes focused on them in the mirror. She could see it in his flaming eyes he knew what she was up to and his eyes said she wasn't going to win. He went for her breasts, caressing them as he plucked her nipples.

Diana arched and screamed. He had her. She couldn't hold on for much longer. With Clark pumping her from behind and a hand caressing her sex, he used the other to play with a breast. It was her undoing.

"βλασφημία you!"

Clark chuckled. He could hear her heart nearly bursting from her chest. "Don't you mean to say," Clark whispered the rest in her ear. Diana moaned his name. "Open your eyes, sweetness." She did so, watching them in the mirror. "Now come."

And she did. She let herself go and embraced the feel of her first orgasm. As he said she would, she cried out the name of one her Gods. She couldn't finish the name as it was drown out by her screams but she was certainly trying to say Aphrodite.

"Don't forget to thank me," Clark hissed in a strained voice as he continued to thump her from behind. She was tight and wet and still coming around him. It took all his might to hold on. "I'm the one who made you feel this way."

Her bottom was slick with sweat and their essence. It would be rubbed raw from the rough hair on his groin and yet she urged him on. The first one was so good. The second would be even better. She needed a second one before she would let him go. "Harder and deeper!" she urged him. "I need another."

"I'm so close…."

"I'll kill you if I don't have my second." Diana threatened. "με πάρτε με το σκληρό κόκκορά σας! Κάνετε τη γάτα μου να έρθει! Το πάρτε! Με πάρτε!"

Clark raised an eyebrow. When she spoke Greek. Diana was really getting into it. Close himself, he was moving harder and faster. In the mirror, he could see Diana's breasts shake before him, hear the rise of her voice, her heavy breathing , her heart slamming against her ribcage. She was getting close again.

"The next one," Diana gasped, "is all—" she could finish as took her to her second orgasm before she fully recovered from her first.

She said his name. It was her signal he could go. His orgasm exploded inside. It took him so ferociously, he almost dropped them both but Clark held on, keeping him and Diana floating. He moaned Diana's name as his body buck as his essence poured into her.

Gently, Clark floated them to the bed. Diana touched the bed first while Clark gently laid on her. While Diana released a contented sigh, Clark inhaled the lovely aroma coming from Diana. Her scent was rich with sex, hers and his with a trace of fiery orchids that drove him so crazy. It was making him hard again inside her.

Diana giggled, "Kal, give me a moment."

Clark pulled out and rolled on his back. He brushed a lock of Diana's hair from her face and kissed her. "με πάρτε με το σκληρό κόκκορά σας. Κάνετε τη γάτα μου να έρθει. Το πάρτε. Με πάρτε?" Clark laughed. "It's so funny to hear you talk dirty. I almost lost it there."

Diana turned her head to Clark. She wore a lazy smile on her face. "We _were_ role playing. Isn't that what people do? Say what they normally wouldn't say?"

"That's true." He kissed her shoulder. "I wouldn't mind hearing you say that again."

Diana thought the same thing. "I wouldn't mind hearing you talk dirty again either." Diana felt Clark's hand slap her bottom. She jumped with a yelp. "What was that for?"

"For trying to cheat." He rubbed his hand on Diana's bottom to soothed the sting. "We agreed on no lasso."

Diana smirked. "I was improvising."

"You were trying to cheat. You had your fun last time. This was my turn."

"Oh, come now," Diana placed a hand on Clark's chest. "You're telling me it wasn't fun." Her fingers massaged the muscles of his chest, subtly going lower. "Tying you, riding you."

Clark jumped as Diana's hand gripped his sex. "Having you ride me was fun but tying me where I can't touch you, that's torture."

"I told you I trust you to do the same to me."

Clark shook his head. He wasn't doing that. "You know I'm not going to do that with you."

Diana kissed Clark. "I know. It makes me love you all the more." Lying against him, Diana asked, "What's the next game we should play?"

"You get the next one."

Diana thought about what that could be. "Hmm. I have this idea about a shy farmboy providing shelter to a lost traveler in a barn on a stormy night…..."


End file.
